Nowadays there is an automobile tire auxiliary device (as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,873,783) specially for holding the tire to step up the friction force between the tire and the ground. However, it has not any structural design on the outer edge of claw thereof to poke the sand and earth, the expected ideal friction resistance still cannot be achieved while the automobile is driven on the land of snow, sand, mud and swamp or upward slope. Therefore, it has to be improved and renewed.
In view of the fact that the practical use and function of conventional automobile tire auxiliary device leaves much to be desired, this inventor who has been engaged in the research of various mechanical equipment for a number of years, unremittingly dedicated himself to the experiment and research for improvement concerned in a plurality of aspects, and eventually invented an improved structure of an automobile tire auxiliary device which is characterized by a recess on the outer edge of a claw thereof and an adjustable lug thereon so as to poke the sand and earth as well as the ice and snow, to step up the friction resistance thereof, and to prevent the automobile from sliding while it is driven on the land of snow, sand, mud and swamp or upward slope.